Motivation
by Ultimate Pervert Chronicles
Summary: Kasamatsu has certain ways to motivate Kise to play in a practice match against Seirin. {Written by Ryou}


Motivation

OoOoO

"Uhhn, sempai..." Kise moaned out, his eyes squeezed shut. He gently bucked his hips, wanting more of his sempai's hot mouth over his already heated member. His fingers gripped the bench he was sitting on, as he spread his legs to allow the Captain more room to continue on.

Kise let his head fall back, tilting as the pleasure slowly began to build up. His golden yellow eyes snapped open, as a louder moan escaped his lips, and he tensed. "Kasamatsu..." He mumbled the name quietly, thrusting into his compainion's mouth eagerly.

The Captain took a hold of Kise's hips and stopped him from thrusting, sending the blond a heated glare, even though the look in his dark blue eyes held lust.

"Sorry..." Kise moaned out, allowing his head fall back once more as Kasamatsu released him from his mouth.

Confused, Kise looked back down, going to question his sempai, but paused. Kasamatsu looked at Kise, his eyes clouded with lust and need, and put Kise back in his hot mouth, then took him out again. His eyes fluttered back down and let his tongue sneak out and gently lick up the side of Kise's hardened member. He slowly drew his redden lips over the tip and ever so slightly nibbled, before putting more of Kise inside his mouth.

Kise growned, feeling like his body was on fire from his sempai's touches. He resisted the urge to thrust into Kasamatsu's mouth, and instead settled for resting one hand on Kasamatsu's head, gently grabbing his hair, while his other hand continued to grip the bench. Kise's heavy breaths came out quick and needy as his sempai took in another inch into his wet mouth.

Kasamatsu let his hands fall from Kise's hips, and instead grabbed the base of Kise's cock and gently began pumping as he continued to suck and nip at the hard member, occasionally pausing to swallow the pre-cum that began to leak from his actions. Kasamatsu's teeth grazed Kise's cock and Kise let out yet another moan, his fingers tightening on the bench as he slightly arched.

"Close..." Kise mumbled as a warning inbetween his growing pants and grunts. Kasamatsu took that warning, and only sped up with his stroke's, and quickened his pace, closing his eyes.

"Yukio!" Kise called his sempai's name, releasing inside of Kasamatsu's mouth. The Captain swallowed it, but coughed, ignoring his gag reflex.

"Mmm, Sempai, you're so cute." Kise groaned out, watching with great interest as a little of his cum escaped and dribbled down from Kasamatu's mouth and onto the floor.

Kasamatsu wiped the corner of his mouth as he sent his Ace a heated glare. "Idiot... There is your motivation. Happy?" He questioned, standing and putting his hands on his hips.  
"Hmm," Kise looked up in thought, pretending to think. "No, just the sight of my sempai like this is enough to turn me on again." Kise grinned devilishly, his eyes darkening with lust as he was once again hard.

"Idiot..." Kasamatsu repeated the insult, even though his eyes shown the need for more. "But," He turned his head away, trying to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "If that is what it takes, then fine." Kasamatsu mumbled, a slight pout on his red lips.

Kise's response was his grin widening, as he grabbed his sempai's hands and pulled him down, letting his lips fall onto Kasamatsu's gently. His eyes closed as his hands trailed up and under Kasamatsu's uniform, feeling the ribs under his pale skin, and the slight curve on his hips, then back up to gently grasp at his sempai's nipples.

Kasamatsu broke from the kiss, letting out a quiet moan as he arched and shivered from the feeling. He caught his breath and Kise pulled Kasamatsu in again for another heated kiss, as he continued to play with Kasamatsu's nipples. Kise gently rocked his hips upwards, his cock only meeting the fabric of Kasamatsu's shorts.

"I- Idiot, don't ruin my uniform!" Kasamatsu panted out, wrapping his arms around the younger blond.

"Then take it off." Kise growled out, pushing his sempai off gently and pulling down his white and blue shorts, smiling when Kasamatsu stepped out of them, and pulled down his under, albeit looking embarrassed while doing so. Kise's bronze-golden eyes drifted up from his sempai's hardened cock to his sempai's face.

Kasamatsu stared at a locker, ignoring the other's burning gaze. He sighed, and turned to stare into Kise's eyes. With a barely noticable smile, he climbed back on Kise's lap and pulled the younger man close to him, planting kisses on him.

"Hmm, I've decided, you really do turn me on, Kasamatsu-sempai." Kise chuckled, pulling the older man close and hungerly kissing him.

While distracting his sempai, he snuck his hand lower behind Kasamatsu, smiling rather innocently, and gently poked a finger inside his sempai.

"Ow!" Kasamatsu breathed out, tearing away from the kiss, and glaring at Kise. He smacked Kise upside his head, and huffed.

"Hah, sorry, sempai, but it's too late now." Kise's grin turned into a small smirk, sticking his finger even further in, watching Kasamatsu's features as he soon added another finger and gently began pumping the two, eager to add another.

He felt sort of bad, when he noticed that Kasamatsu had a small tear form, and trickle down his cheek, but the feeling disappeared when Kasamatsu let out a small moan, tilting his head upwards.

Kise leaned in and licked up Kasamatsu's thin neck, and nibbled on a spot where he already knew was sensitive.

Kasamatsu drew out another quiet but cute moan as arched further back as Kise finally added the third finger, pumping slightly.

"J- just hurry up already..." Kasamatsu lustfully groaned out, panting as the finger's left him, making him feel strangely empty at the moment.

"Your wish is my command." Kise chuckled, and lifted his sempai's hips and positioned himself and gently pushed his sempai down on him.

Kasamatsu shuddered at the feeling, and his hold around Kise tightened as he took in the rest of Kise's member.

"Ahhn, sempai, your so tight..." Kise murmured into Kasamatsu's ear, licking it before returning to his neck and bit at another sensitive part, more towards Kasamatsu's collar bone.

Kise gently began to thrust inside, enjoying the quiet whines that escaped his sempai's bruised lips. Kise closed his eyes, thrusting even more as he gripped Kasamatsu's hips tightly.

He was sure that he would leave bruises, but he didn't care at the moment. Kasamatsu threw his head back, and pushed his hips down to meet Kise's quickened thrusts. He clenched Kise's shoulders pitifully as he shivered again, slowly feeling the pleasure over come the pain entirely and only build up more with each thrust.

Kasamatsu pulled himself closer to Kise, hiding his face in the dip of Kise's neck, trying to cover the growing sounds of pleasure that he emitted. Kise responded to the pleasure filled wails by snapping his hips up with more vigor as he went faster.

"Kise-" Kasamatsu was getting close, by the way his voice broke as he moaned the Ace's name lustfully.

"Sempai," Kise whispered huskily, biting on Kasamatsu's shoulder as he pounded up into his sempai. Kasamatsu's hands fell from Kise's shoulder's and grasped at the blond's hands, which were still clenching his hips tightly. Kasamatsu raised from the blond, and slammed himself back down, meeting the younger man's thrusts with his own.

"Ry- Ryouta!" Kasamatsu cried out, his eyes shut so tight he thought he saw stars, as he came. Kise quickly followed after, moaning out Kasamatsu's name rather loudly also, their voices echoing in their large locker room. Pants filled the room as they both caught their breath.

"Happy?" Kasamatsu repeated, his eyes meeting Kise's.

"Ecstatic." Kise breathed out, a small grin on his lips. "But, I still don't want to play." He pouted after a second, letting his sempai weakly crawl off of him and pull his boxers and shorts back up after cleaning himself off.

"Idiot, your the one who agreed to play a practice match with Seirin! And not even telling your Captain about it until they freaking show up at our gym!" Kasamatsu, yelled the last part, swinging his fist and punching Kise's head. "Now hurry up and put your uniform back on! We've kept them all waiting long enough!" Kasamatsu said, his eye twitching.

The two quickly cleaned up their little mess, and fixed themselves, before heading to their gym.

"Ah, sorry to keep you all waiting." Kasamatsu bowed polietly, elbowing Kise to do the same as they entered the gym.

Seirin was currently practicing, but the other Kaijo members were all waiting.

Kise boredly walked up to where Kuroko and Kagami were, a pout on his lips. "What if lose to Kurokocchi again!" Kise huffed, crossing his arms.

Kuroko blinked, and turned to face his old team mate. "Did you just need some motivation, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked casually, staring at the blond.

Kise grinned, "Yup!" His cheerful voice echoed in the large gym.

OoOoO

Ryou: Uwaah! I can't believe I wrote that! *blushes and cries into hands* Well, it's over, and done with. But still!- Gah, I would be greatful if you all told me how I did as my first time writing something like this! Thank you for reading! And sorry for any spelling mistakes! *bows* It's 5:30 in the morning here. *cries even more*

P.S: Sempai/Senpai: Upperclassmen. Someone more expeirenced than a younger person.

~Ryou~


End file.
